crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Gogo's Music
Gogo Hits= Gogo Hits is a music CD based on the Gogo's Crazy Bones series. It was released in 2000. Gallery 51ZIv9YzetL.jpg|Back of case Trivia *The album cover has Crazy Bones from Gogo's (1996), Mutants and Buddies. *Eight of the tracks are original songs that were composed for this album. Videos |-| The Breakz= In Holland during August, 2011 C1000 contracted Talpa Music and in conjunction with PPI, created a new Promotional Music Revolutionary Concept, adding to the original concept and a more novel and solid Promotional Mechanic. Talpa and C1000 chose 6 from the 60 characters and defined them as the “Cool Gogo’s Band”. Talpa then created a very appealing song and music video clip produced in Miami with professional performers and they named this video clip as “The Breakz”. A month prior to the launch of the promotion, “The Breakz” music clip was launched in Holland via YouTube and a famous Dutch blogger causing a “National Hype” prior to the launch of the Cool Gogo’s Promotion. Gallery breakz1.JPG|CD break front.JPG|Front of case break k.JPG|Back of case Videos |-| Groovy Earphones= A Tez & Blinq figure sold in a box with headphones that resemble them. C1000 stores only. Gallery Headset.jpg|Blinq design Mercwerid1.jpg|C1000 merchandise Headphones.JPG |-| Crazy Bones Rap= The Crazy Bones Rap Song is the Theme Song for Crazy Bones back in the 1990's. It was on thier website, and Singing Plushes were made for this song. The song was supposed to be written and performed by Rapper. Lyrics "You got your Bones Ready? A Group of Bones too?" "Play with Crazy Bones, that's what you got to do!" "Get your Stickers, Get your Target. Play some Fun, Place you Skeez." "Play for Fun, Play for Keeps." "Play those Crazy Bones on the Playground and The Streets!" "Play with Crazy Bones and you'll never be Alone!" "That's What you gotta do, you got to Play With Crazy Bones!" "You got to Play, You got to Play The Craze!" "You got to Play The Craze!" Trivia *This was the 4,000 Page on this Wiki. It is assumed that 7 Pages have been deleted, because there are only 3,993 Pages on the Wiki, now. Gallery Gogosffaves.png|Lyrics Rapperx.gif|Rapper is the one who created this song Ugplush1.jpg|Singing Eggy Plush that can play The Crazy Bones Rap Song |-| I Want To Be Your Gogo!= I Want To Be Your Gogo! is a song that was made in for The Megatrip (Special Edition) Commercial(s) in 2009/2010. It was used at the end of Carrefour Commercials, and an Instrumental Version was used in the "Introducing Gogo's at Carrefour Supermarkets" Commercial. Lyrics Song Starts with Instruments Playing. Chorus Starts "Wake Me Up, Wake Me Up, I want to be your Gogo!" "We're Moving constantly, seeing you walking past, let me remind you, we are here, waiting just for you!" Instruments Play, as the Main Signers Voice Echos. Chorus Continues "Wake Me Up, Wake Me Up, I want to be your Gogo! Come on and Play with Me! Wake Me Up, Wake Me Up, I want to be your Gogo! Come on and Play with Me!" "Let's do it, Join With Us! All of Us, Upside Down, and Why don't you join us? In This Game we have made for you!" Instruments Play, as the Main Signers Voice Echos. Chorus Continues "Wake Me Up, Wake Me Up, I want to be your Gogo! Come on and Play with Me! Wake Me Up, Wake Me Up, I want to be your Gogo! Come on and Play with Me!" "Hold still, look at me, I can see, you are smiling. let me remind you, we are here, waiting just for you!" Instruments Play, then he says "Come and Play!" Another Singer takes other. "I'm all cool with My Gogo Brothers. Crowd is within, Picked up my Ride. Mash Up, Fooling Around, Moving About, Swinging the hips with The Gogo Chicks. I can really dig it, I'm a Cool Looking Figure, I was blessed to sing, making people swing. Now I really get to choose, the Gang with the. There's Need for Others, Just Me and My Brothers." A Chorus of Ohs, are heard. The Pervious Singer Returns He says "Come and Play, Yeah!", as the Chorus Continues, as the Background Music. He says, "Come on!" "Just Play with Me!", "Hey!", Chorus Music Plays, "Come on and Play!", "Woahahoah!", "Wake Me Up!", and "Come On and Play with me!", as the Chorus plays. He joins the Chorus and says "Wake Me Up, Wake Me Up!", "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!", and "Yay!", a few times. He ends the song, with one last "Woahahoah!". The Song Ends with Instruments playing. Category:Songs Category:Merchandise Category:C1000